


Spoop Infection

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bermuda and Maknae Line One-Shot Fluffs [4]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Brothers, Fluff, Just Maknae Line being loved by Bermuda Line, Platonic Relationships, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Eric, any reports from the rear?""Nada. No hyungs nor spoops in sight."





	Spoop Infection

"The hyungs are going to kill us."

 

"Shut up, Sunwoo." Hyunjoon hissed, pushing the gate of the garage to open wider. "All clear. I spy a big ass Monster Truck just down the road... nice deal, hopefully has gas. Eric, any reports from the rear?"

 

"Nada. No hyungs nor spoops in sight." Eric answered quickly. "Do you know how to hotwire a car?"

 

"Seonoo knows. Okay, run!"

 

Sunwoo groaned as they ran to the said car. "Fuck you, Hyunjoon!" he immediately jumped into the driver's seat, though. Eric cheered as he crawled into the backseat as Hyunjoon struggled to reach the shotgun with the tiny space Sunwoo left behind him for Hyunjoon to squeeze through.

 

"How did you know to do that?" Eric peered over the seat.

 

"I bribed Hyunjae-hyung with chicken." Sunwoo had stuck his tongue out in frustration as he tried to spark the wires. "Shit. This is a bad idea, I'm telling you!"

 

Even as he said that, the truck roared to life and Hyunjoon yelled out in excitement. Sunwoo cursed again and gunned the engine, screaming all the while as he completely underestimated how hard it was to drive a freaking monster truck.

 

"This is amazing!" Eric shouted from the backseat with all their bags.

 

"No, it isn't!"

 

"Sunwoo, if you complain one more time, I'll shove you out of the seat. I'm not joking!" Hyunjoon yelled above the sound of the engine. When they all calmed down a few moments later, he turned to his companions with a bright smile. "I can't believe we really did this and I'm so glad we're together!"

 

Eric was still hyping in the backseat. "We'll be fine, and we'll bring back what Haknyeon-hyung needs!"

 

* * *

 

Juyeon ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it. "They're not in their shacks! Changmin already checked the fields and the shooting range, hyung. They're not in here!"

 

"Bad news." Hyunjae stormed in, startling both Younghoon and Juyeon in the tent. "The gates were opened last night. Someone tried to lock it again, and it is locked but someone also left a fucking cap on the ground and some cupcake crumbs."

 

Younghoon groaned. "That's got to be Eric."

 

"Kevin said they might have left to look for Haknyeon's medicine. He said he heard the three, well, specifically Hyunjoon and Sunwoo, arguing loudly in the maknae tent." Hyunjae added, digging through their bags. "I already asked Sangyeon-hyung for permission to go after them--what are you doing?"

 

"Coming with you. You don't actually think we'd let you go after the maknaes alone, right?" Juyeon raised his eyebrow as he shoved his weapons into a rucksack. Younghoon was neatly folding essentials into his bag as well.

 

"We have to hurry. They couldn't have gone far."

 

 

* * *

 

"Okay. This is the third pharmacy, it better have the medicine." Sunwoo grumbled as he parked the truck. The one storey building seemed deserted, but they knew there is always more than meets the eye. Hyunjoon went first, scouting the premises and then peering into the windows.

 

"Locked, but empty!"

 

Eric moved forward to hack at the locking chains with a crowbar, Sunwoo and Hyunjoon both keeping watch.

 

"Opened! C'mon!" Eric pushed the doors open. He held the glass door open for the two and then closed it again, following his brothers into the pharmacy. Sunwoo crawled under the entryway but Hyunjoon jumped on the counter, almost breaking the glass displays.

 

"Oh! Eric, Sunwoo, look, it's hair dye!" Hyunjoon called out. The three of then huddled together around the dyes, picking out colors not only for them but also for their hyungs. "Get all the bleach, Chanhee-hyung wants his hair bleaches again."

 

A crash made them almost drop their goodies. "What was that?" Sunwoo squeaked, holding his gun in defense mode.

 

Hyunjoon finished putting all the dye packages in Eric's bag. "Sunwoo, guard Eric while he's looking for Haknyeon-hyung's medicine. I'll keep watch here in case something's coming after you. Go, hurry!"

 

Another crash made them jump and Eric finally identified where it came from. "There's a shop across the road and I just saw something move." he whispered. "Hyunoo, guard the door. Seonoo, come on, help me look. We don't have time."

 

* * *

 

"Is that a fire?" Hyunjae slammed on the brakes, almost catapulting Younghoon out through the windshield (use the seatbelt, kids). "Hey, I think we found them!"

 

"Eric!" Juyeon jumped out of the pickup truck they were in. "Sunwoo! Hyunjoon!"

 

For a terrifying moment, there was no reply.

 

"Hyung!" Eric then emerged from the smoke, along with Hyunjoon and Sunwoo, all three lugging huge bags. "Hyung, get back in the car!" he screamed when he reached their hyungs. They all squeezed in the back as Sunwoo wriggled to get to the front with Younghoon, and Hyunjae gunned the engine.

 

"What were you three thinking?" Hyunjae screeched at them.

 

Younghoon glared at Hyunjae as he tried to wipe off the soot from Sunwoo's face. "Dude, not the time! Let's just wait until we get back to the camp, maybe?" he then turned to Sunwoo, who was kind of shaking. "You're okay, now, Sunwoo. You're safe."

 

Eric was clinging onto Juyeon, almost crying. "Hyung, did we make it? Is Haknyeon-hyung still okay?"

 

"Yes, he is. Don't worry. He'll be even more okay when we get him the medicine, but don't do that again, you hear me?" Juyeon wrapped an arm around Eric, letting the youngest rest on his chest. He pressed a tiny kiss on Eric's head. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

 

"I'm sorry, Hyunjae-hyung. This was my idea." Hyunjoon quietly admitted when they were almost back to camp. He had been oddly silent the whole ride, holding onto their bags of goodies and supplies tightly. "Please don't be mad at Sunwoo and Eric."

 

The car stopped and while Sunwoo and Eric hopped off with their hyungs, Hyunjoon stayed inside the vehicle. Hyunjae sighed and opened the door to the back, pulling the younger into a hug.

 

"I'm not mad at any of you. None of us are. We're just worried, Hyunjoon." Hyunjae mumbled. "Why didn't you just tell us? That you were planning on looking for Hak's meds when there'a new zombi--"

 

"Spoop Infection."

 

"A what?"

 

"That's what Eric calls them. The Spoop Infection. He said it makes it sound less scary. I agree with him." Hyunjoon mumbled.

 

"Anyway, why didn't you tell us when there's a new... Spoop Infection?"

 

Hyunjoon sniffed. "You guys were so tired. It hasn't even been a week since we changed camps for the fourth time in two months, so we figured we could slip away for a bit and get them... I didn't want you guys to know because you were already tired."

 

"Hyunjoon," Hyunjae tightened his hug when Hyunjoon started crying. "You should have told us."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and give the medicine to Jacob-hyung."

 

* * *

 

"And when we were almost done, the door was broken down by some Spoops--"

 

"Spoops?" Juyeon interrupted Eric's energetic retelling.

 

"Zombies. Eric doesn't like to hear the z word though, so we call them spoops." Sunwoo explained, picking the tomatoes from the sandwich Younghoon had handed him earlier. Younghoon was drying Sunwoo's hair gently, babying him and letting him pull the vegetables out from the food.

 

Eric nodded. "So the Spoops got in and Hyunoo was screaming so we hid in the backroom while Seonoo was making a makeshift molotov with the rubbing alcohol there and it was so cool because it actually worked! So that was why it was burning there and then Hyunoo came through with the baseball bat--"

 

"Eric, I'm sure we can continue your story later... please eat the sandwich first." Juyeon cut off again, pulling Eric down from the table to sit. "Eat your vegetables."

 

"Good news is," Hyunjae entered the tent with a smiling Hyunjoon in tow. "Haknyeon's already feeling so much better. Bad news is Sangyeon-hyung won't let this pass and you three are on kitchen duty until next week."

 

Hyunjoon slid between Eric and Sunwoo, taking bites out of their sandwiches. Hyunjae only laughed when the three started to squabble again, joining Juyeon and Younghoon on the floor watching their brothers.

 

Until a tomato hit Hyunjae smack on the forehead.

 

"Oh shit." Sunwoo gulped.

 

"You have three seconds. All of you."

 

"Wait, hyung--"

 

"One. Two."

 

The three youngest made a mad dash for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i decided to not make an epilogue but make more one shots :> thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
